Agent 47's Contest History
Who is Agent 47? While genetically enhanced clones, international espionage, and brilliantly innovative stealth gameplay may seem like just another walk in the park with Solid Snake, it's also the domain of Agent 47, the mostly silent and always bald protagonist of the Hitman Series. While characters in similar games often have to rationalize and morally justify their actions, 47 differs in that he is open and unashamed concerning his reason for killing--money. And with this sole motivation players are allowed to step into the shoes of a contract killer and travel the world, completing hits contracted through the mysterious Agency. But in addition to this, 47 is not a simple, static character. No, he is dynamic, and after discovering his origins as a genetically modified clone bred for killing, a change is wrought in him, one that motivates him to find religion, live a life of peace, and donate his vast illegitimate sums of money to charity. But when his past catches up to him and his priest and friend is kidnapped, Agent 47 must again take up his trade and kill again--not for money, but for those he cares for. He eventually does this, but in the process concludes that he is unable to find peace among the virtuous, but must instead subsist in the underworld, purging it of the corrupt that prey upon the innocent. He is still a man without remorse or pity, as he was made to be--but he both understands and is disgusted by this, and through the power of his own will becomes more than the simple sum of his parts. The end result, of course, is one hell of a kickass game series that interchanges brutal lightning-fast gunplay with stealth that emphasizes disguise and manipulation. And it not only provides a thrilling experience for the player, but draws out 47's own unique demeanor and peerless style. "Forget the past. I'll never find peace here. So, I'll seek justice for myself. I'll choose the truth I like." -Agent 47 (Writeup courtesy of Karma Hunter) Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-3 Summer 2005 Contest - Gear Division - 7 Seed * Gear Round 1 --- Lost to (2) Sora, 25796 29.27% - 62348 70.73% * Extrapolated Strength --- 63rd Place 13.78% Given that many expected Agent 47 to be the Tanner of the Summer 2005 Contest, Agent 47 "only" eating a 70-30 beating at the hands of Sora caused people to think that Sora was perhaps in trouble against Alucard in the next round. He wasn't, of course, and it left poor Agent 47 stuck getting into the long line of one-and-done characters that we've seen over the years. He may never make another contest again, and his one appearance may be this lone beating. The question is, does anyone really care? Summer 2007 Contest - Division 1 - Fourth Group * Division 1 Round 1 --- 4th place, 22874 17.56% - Scorpion, 47724 36.64% - Midna, 32182 24.71% - Kratos Aurion, 27474 21.09% Nobody was expecting anything out of Agent 47, so really, all he could do was impress. To a certain extent, he did. Most people were expecting him to score in the low teens, but instead, he scored a decent 17.56%. Sure, his competition wasn't that great, but it's something, right? I mean, Agent 47 isn't going to be winning much of anything in these contests, so moral victories are the only kind he'll get. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 3 - 22 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 7350 23.63% - (6) Morrigan Aensland, 14988 48.19% - (13) Miles Edgeworth, 8763 28.18% There was some debate on whether Agent 47 could pull second place against Edgeworth, mostly because they have had similar performances against the same opponent. Even with a new game released last year he was not able to keep even close to one of the weakest characters that keeps returning to the character battle. Category:Contest Histories